


Art for Hellhound: Pursuit

by Souhashi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, But it's on fire, Fanart, M/M, Nazi symbolism, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhashi/pseuds/Souhashi
Summary: Art for Wanderer's wonderful story, Hellhound: Pursuit in which John Reese and Harold Finch team up to hunt down Nazis in South America.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Art for Hellhound: Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hellhound: Pursuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034160) by [Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer). 



> Hellhound is one of the first stories I started following in earnest in my early days in the POI fandom. Five years later, I am still in complete awe of the amount of dedication, research and respect that Wanderer has put into this story. The heroes might be fictional but the incredible bravery, humanity and resilience of millions of people during one of mankind's darkest times shines right through this story. It has stuck with me, and I keep revisiting it.
> 
> These paintings were done with Wanderer's permission which she graciously granted. I had a fairly good idea of what I wanted to do, but as always my thoughts diverged and I started entertaining other possible compositions. I love both, and I thought I'd post them as they are.


End file.
